Home Life
by Calisto
Summary: A/U A fun life in the Son household! Please read and review! I won't continue unless I get reviews!!
1. Default Chapter

[Author's Note: Well hey there! Hope you like my fan fic! This is an ordinary day in the lives of Goku, Goten, and my added character, Cal! Hope you like this!! If you do, REVIEW!! Oh good Kami please review!! I want to know that I'm making a difference by posting this on the net!! Anyway, enjoy!!]  
  
  
  
[Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. Don't sue. I don't have anything you'd like either, except maybe my pride and dignity, so don't even bother.]  
  
  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!!" Cal cried, hitting Goku over the head with a large, overly stuffed pillow. She laughed heartedly as Goku's eyes blinked in the morning light that flooded their room. "Time to get up! Remember, you promised to take me shopping!!" Goku groaned and rubbed his eyes. He struggled into a sitting position and gave Cal a quick, but meaningful kiss.  
  
"What time is it, luv?"  
  
"9:15." Goku groaned and laid back in the bed. "Nu uh! You get away with stuff like this too often Goku! Get up! We're going shopping!" Goku sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers.  
  
"But I don't usually get of bed 'till 9:30!" He pouted.  
  
"Goku, that's in 15 minutes!!"  
  
"Time is precious when you are in bed! Every minute counts!" Goku winked at her and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well alright you big goof! You can stay in bed for another fifteen minutes, but then you're taking me and Goten shopping." Goku smiled at her and threw the covers back over his head. "Sleep well, Sugar!" Cal said sweetly as she quickly slipped out of the room.  
  
She hopped down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen, loving the feel of plush green carpet at her feet. Immediately, Cal ran to the fridge. She pulled out a carton of eggs and some milk, shutting the door with her butt. Placing the items from the fridge on the counter she quickly took out a large bowl, some white flour and other various ingredients. Once everything was together, she got to work. Soon flour dust was flying and egg shells were discarded. Cal loved cooking with a passion. Almost as much as she enjoyed eating it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A scent drifted swiftly into Goku and Cal's soft cosy bedroom, tickling Goku's nose as he attempted to grasp the last few moments of warmness from his bed. He breathed in deep and sighed, giving in to temptation. He smiled as he hopped out of bed, pulling on his favourite outfit. How did she know that he could not resist the smell of pancakes in the morning? Goku heard a creak from the hallway as his son opened his door and headed down the stairs. He chuckled. Apparently, neither could his son! He finished adjusting his belt and threw on some of the cologne his wife loved so much. Then, stomach rumbling hungrily, he opened the door and headed out into hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cal heard soft footsteps come up behind her and felt small arms wrap around her leg. She looked down into the smiling, half asleep, bedraggled face of her son. "Why, good morning Goten!" She smiled, turning her attention away from the stove to give her son a hug and a kiss. "Did you sleep well?" Goten nodded and climbed up into his seat at the breakfast table. Cal grinned and turned back to the stove just in time to flip a finished pancake onto a waiting plate nearby. She poured more of the sticky batter onto the sizzling frying pan and gave a startled jump as large hands placed themselves on her hips and a large body pressed against her back.  
  
"Why must you do that to me?" Goku asked when she turned to face him, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Cal chuckled happily. "Don't act like you don't like it!"  
  
"Daddy!" Goten leaped off his chair and ran to his dad who picked him up in one smooth motion.  
  
"Hey there Squirt!" Goku smiled at his son.  
  
"Guess what Dad!! I dreamed about having a BIG dinosaur as a pet!!" Goten's face filled with innocence and his grin was a little over exaggerated. He had been wanting a pet for a very long time.  
  
"Oh son, I told you. You're too young to have a pet. Owning a pet is a very big responsibility." Goku said, watching the sadness and disappointment erase the happy look on Goten's face. Goku paused thinking then said, "I'll tell you what. If you be good today, we'll talk some more about it in a week or so."  
  
"Really Dad?! You mean it?!" Goku nodded his head, laughing as Goten leapt from his arms and ran around the kitchen, bouncing on the chairs in a sort of hopscotch game around the table. "Yeah!!! Oh wow!! I can hardly wait!!"  
  
Cal chuckled and Goku turned back to her. He sniffed the air deep and watched her flip another pancake onto the fast growing mound on the plate. "Wow! That looks good! When can we eat? I'm starving!!" Goku cried, putting emphasis on the last statement.  
  
"Easy there Tiger! Let me dish out Goten's first." She forked some of the pancakes from the mound onto a plate and placed them on the table in front of her son, Goku following her every move like a shadow. Finally, Cal laughed and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips and facing the man of her life.  
  
"What?" Goku scratched the back of his head and gave Cal the grin that always made her heart flutter.  
  
"Nothing, I was just noticing how you were so close to me." Cal said, a smirk on her face.  
  
Goku bent his head low and grazed her cheek with his soft lips. "I like being close to you." he said in a breathy whisper that tickled Cal's ear. When he faced her again, her face was positively glowing. "I love you." He finalized, and he meant it.  
  
"I love you too." Cal said back, gazing into his intense dark eyes. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her slowly towards him. He stared back, lost in her gaze and gave her an affectionate, heart- stopping, passionate kiss that Cal was more than happy to receive. When the kiss ended Cal smiled, wondering how he could sweep her off her feet again and again with three simple words and one sweet kiss.  
  
The spell was broken by gagging noises from the table. Goku and Cal looked to find that Goten was pointing at them and pretending to choke himself. "Ewwww..." he said with sincerity.  
  
Laughter shook the small room as Goku and Calisto reacted to Goten's cuteness. Then Cal resumed dishing out their breakfast, and Goku sat beside his son at the table.  
  
Goten leaned over and whispered to his father, though Cal could hear anyway. "How can you like her? Girls have cooties." Goten shuddered.  
  
"There's a lot more to girls than you know son. You'll learn about that when you're older." Goku whispered back. Cal smiled, listening to the voices behind her. Finally finished getting breakfast ready, she put her and Goku's plate of pancakes on the table and sat down.  
  
For a while, there was silence, save the sound of the Son family eating. It was Goten who finally broke the silence with a burp. "Goten, watch your manners." Cal said, then surprised herself by burping as well. Goten and Goku laughed and Cal joined, giggling up a storm. After peace was once again claimed, they resumed stuffing their faces with Cal's delicious pancakes.  
  
"Mommy, when are we going to the wave pool?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
"What wave pool?" Goku asked, looking up from his food.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just told Goten that we could stop at the wave pool before we come home that's all." Cal said, smiling as she noted a drop of syrup on Goku's chin. She debated licking it off, but settled for scooping it up with her finger and licking her finger.  
  
Goku looked at her in shock. "How could you have not told me?"  
  
Cal shrugged her shoulders. " I wanted to keep it a secret."  
  
Goku jumped up onto his chair, followed quickly by his son. "I LOVE wave pools!!" he exclaimed doing a little jig, then plopping back down on his chair. Goten imitated every move.  
  
"That's why I wanted to keep it a secret." Cal shook her head and smiled at Goku. "Well go on, get your things! I'll get me and Goten ready and..." she looked distastefully at the mound of dirty dishes in the sink. She shuddered. "And do the dishes..."  
  
  
  
[Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Did you like? Want me to write more? Well, all you have to do is his the magic button Review!! ( Tell me what you think!! Anyway, I should go, I have the most uncontrollable urge to watch DBZ right now and I have no self control!! I'm gonna watch the Saiyan Saga, because it shows a lot of Goku's chest! Ha ha! I know, I'm B- A-D!! And tired. I should sleep. I really should. It's 3:45 in the morning, but I don't care. I'm practically nocturnal anyway! I LIVE during the night!! Mwahahahahaha!! Hope you enjoyed it! Would love to continue and I will, but I won't post more until I get some reviews, so come on people! LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE!!!] 


	2. Girls

[Author's note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews you guys! But you know, if you can't face the fact that I added Cal in the place of that bitchy Chi-Chi because I just might want to know what it would be like to live with Goku then you can just stop reading right now!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that, don't like flamers very much. Oh and for those of you who were asking about Gohan, I'll explain where he was in a bit, alright? Anyway, read and REVIEW unless you have nothing nice to say. Enjoy!! {PS: And if you have a problem with me taking Videl out of the picture and replacing her with Zoa, just don't read any further}]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters or affiliates, so don't sue. End of discussion.  
  
Cal hummed softly to herself, though she hated her task. Just the thought of spending the whole day alone with her family made her want to smile. She wished Gohan could have been here though. It would have made it all the more special. Gohan had left a few days ago on a class camping trip and was not arriving back home until the following night. A whisp of long brown hair cascaded down in front of her eyes and she ran her wet hand across her forehead to brush it away. It left a wet streak across her head, but she couldn't have cared less. Nothing could have crushed the mood she was in. Nothing.  
  
A commotion at the door caught her attention. Two damp bodies clambered into the warm household. One was tall and had spiky black hair whom she instantly recognised as being Gohan. With him was a teenage girl with long brown hair. "Gohan! What are you doing home? I thought you weren't going to arrive until tomorrow!" Cal cried as she hastily dried her hands on a towel which she found nearby.  
  
"We got rained out. People were practically floating out of their tents, us included!" Gohan smiled and gave his step-mother a quick hug.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Cal asked, a motherly glimmer in her eye as she studied the young woman in front of her.  
  
"This is Zoa, a friend from school. Her mother was away this week, so I told her she could come here and change into some clean warm clothes. Zoa, this is my step-mom, Cal!" Gohan gestured between the two women, introducing them to eachother.  
  
Cal stretched out her hand and grasped Zoa's, then shook it. "Nice to meet you." She said smiling.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine Mrs. Goku!" Zoa responded, grinning back at her friend's mother.  
  
"Well you two must be freezing! Both of you, upstairs and get changed. Zoa, you can change in the bathroom, second door on your left." Cal said, ushering them both up the stairs. "Oh, and Gohan! You should say hi to your father. He's in our room. He'll want to know you came home."  
  
"Alright Mom." Gohan called back and continued to lumber up the stairs. Cal sighed and turned back to the dishes. Now that Gohan was home, the family would be complete. A smile played on the edges of Cal's lips as she thought about the nice girl Gohan had invited over. She had definitely noticed a few sparks fly between them. She giggled softly at the thought of Gohan having a crush on the teen girl. "Well, we'll see!" she said softly to herself and placed the last dish in the drying rack.  
  
She had hardly turned around when two small and pudgy arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down and saw Goten with a big toothy grin on his four year old face. "Mommy mommy mommy! Guess what!!"  
  
Cal smiled back at him and bent down so she was eye level with him. "What?" She asked with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"Gohan's home! And he brought a GIRL!" Goten gagged out the last part. Cal laughed and swept him up in her arms, just as more laughing was heard and three people came down the stairs heavily. Cal looked up and smiled approvingly at Goku's laid back outfit. He wore green shorts and a hawaiian shirt with dark sunglasses. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a smile spread on his face.  
  
"So Gohan, I suppose Goku told you about our plans for today? Are you going to join us?" Cal asked.  
  
"Sure!! Oh," Gohan's eyes traveled to Zoa, his inquisitive eyes resting on her small face. "That is, if Zoa wants to come..." He trailed off, waiting anxiously for her answer.  
  
Zoa looked to Cal. "Would that be alright Mrs. Goku?"  
  
"Of course it would!" Cal said, watching a smile enfold on the young girl's face. "And I hate formalities. Just call me Cal."  
  
"Alright...Cal." Zoa's face was glowing. "I'll just run over to my place to get ready." She squirmed a bit and glanced at Gohan. Gohan got the hint right away.  
  
"I'll go with you. Alright Mom, wait for us, alright? We'll be back soon!" Gohan cried as he and Zoa walked out the door into the crisp morning air. Cal shook her head and turned back to her husband and son.  
  
"Did you see it?" She asked Goku who stared blankly back at her. "The spark?" No change in Goku's expression. "You didn't see the spark between those two?"  
  
"No...should I have?" Goku scratched the back of his head coyingly, deep in thought.  
  
Cal shook her head, then turned and looked out the window above the sink. "I think Gohan might have a crush on that young woman!" Cal said with a sigh. She didn't know the young girl very well, but she could already tell that she would keep her son happy.  
  
Goten jumped up on a chair. He had a habit of doing that when he wanted attention. "Not Gohan too!!" He started making gagging noises and jumped up and down on the chair. Cal and Goku laughed at their young son.  
  
"You REALLY don't like girls do you Goten?" Cal asked with a small chuckle.  
  
Goten's eyes grew wide. "Girls are icky!! How can Gohan like a girl?" He shook his head when his parents laughed again. Suddenly, he got an idea. He rushed up to his mom and tugged on her training GI. "Mom, can I go outside and play until Gohan gets back?"  
  
Cal pondered this for a moment, then placed a hand on his head. "Alright. But you head home as soon as you sense Gohan here." Goten nodded excitedly and ran out the door.  
  
Cal smiled as she felt hands on her waist and warm breath tickled her ear. "We're alone." Said Goku as Cal turned her head slightly and gave him a warm kiss.  
  
"This doesn't happen that often anymore. Does it?" Cal asked, her lips just inches away from his.  
  
Goku chuckled beneath his breath. "No, not really." Cal smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She turned it slightly and brought it close to her face.  
  
"Then I guess we should relish this moment."  
  
[Author's Note: You can just use your imagination to figure out what happens ahehe!! I tell you I was SOOO close to turning this fic into a lemon, but I thought better of it. Anyway, REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, and if you want me to continue!! I just wanna hear your voices and know that my story is being read!!] 


	3. Ice Cream

[Author's note: Hey everyone!! I finally pulled my ass out of the gutter and wrote another part!! Yay! Anyway, yeah...heh heh heh! Enjoy! Oh, and review! I wanna know what YOU think!! ]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. That kick ass japanese dude Akira Toriyama does. Hey, did you know that Akira Toriyama was the character designer for the SNES game Chrono Trigger? ;) Just a little not so widely known fact about the most brilliant guy in history! Anyway, on with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cal's lips brushed gently against Goku's in a passionate and loving kiss as she fell back and let him enfold her in his arms. This was her favorite place. She wanted to stay wrapped in Goku's warm, strong, loving arms forever. Only here she felt safe. She placed her hand on Goku's cheek and pressed him to her as she kissed him harder, letting the thoughts flow from her mind. Goku responded by hugging her closer to him, letting his hand drift ever so slowly down, until he was right above her ass.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Gohan's coming and..." Cal and Goku quickly released eachother and turned to see a mortified Goten framed in the doorway. A frog slipped out of his hand and went hopping out the open door. Cal's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows creased and she turned to Goku. He did the same and looked back at his son.  
  
"Dad...Mom...no....no..." Goten put his hands to his head and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"I think it's time that you and Goten have a little father/son talk..." Cal smiled a lopsided grin at her husband and he gave her a look that begged for mercy. When she showed no sign of caving in, he sighed and nodded slightly.  
  
"Goten? Come here son." Goku walked toward his son and put his hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "We need to talk." He led his Goten to the stairs, but he stopped when he heard his small voice call out.  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you. But you have to know that my image of you has been shattered." Goten said. Goku laughed heartilly and Goten trudged up the stairs after him.  
  
Cal smiled inwardly as he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"We're back Mom." Gohan walked in through the open door, followed closely by Zoa. She was now adorned in a white tank top with dark jean shorts and carried a red shoulder bag. Gohan looked at the open door and cocked his eyebrow at his mother. "Why was the door open?"  
  
"Hi. Oh, long story. Goten saw us kissing." Cal chuckled. "And you know how sensitive that little guy is about girls!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "Yeah, he really believes that they have cooties doesn't he?"  
  
"That's so cute. My little brother was exactly the same way when he was that age. So you can imagine how bad it was for him to have a sister." Zoa said smiling. Gohan looked to her and smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you had a little brother."  
  
"Yup. His name is Serge. He's four years younger than me. He used to crawl in the laundry basket with all the clean clothes and hide in them when he was in trouble." Zoa smiled back at him and marvelled at how his eyes sparkled when he was happy.  
  
Cal smiled at the two teens and thought about what a happy couple they would make. Lately Gohan's been spending time with Videl, Sataan's daughter and it really scared her. She hoped that he didn't get any ideas of marriage in his head. She'd much rather him marry this young girl, than any egotistical child of Hercule. She shook her head and turned her eyes to the stairs. She sure hoped that Goku was getting through to their young son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Listen. Girls aren't that bad. You just have to give them a shot." Goku sat on the edge of his bed with Goten on his lap.  
  
"But Dad..."  
"Why don't you like girls Goten? You haven't even had that much contact with them."  
  
Goten grit his teeth. "Because ... because..." His mind drew a blank. When he thought about it, there wasn't even really a reason.  
  
"Look." Goku turned his son's face upwards and looked at him. "I know you don't want to like girls, and that's alright. It's natural. You'll grow out of it. But you have to realise that your Mom and I love each other very much and kissing is one of the ways we express it."  
  
Goten looked back down at his hands again. He knew it was true, and that he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. "I understand. Sorry Dad."  
  
Goku laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it squirt!" He ruffled his son's hair with his hand. Looking into his son's shining face, he exclaimed, "Now let's get going! The wave pool's just waiting for us to come and enjoy it!"  
  
Goten grinned. "Yah!" Hopping off his father's lap, he scrambled out the door and down the stairs. Goku followed closely behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cal sighed as she gripped the steering wheel of their blue van firmly. She looked ahead at the road, listening to the chatter behind her with a smile. She took a glance in her rearview mirror and saw the three kids in the back. Gohan and Zoa were chattering away as if they had known eachother all their lives, and Goten was butting in whenever he could.  
  
She shook her head and turned her attention back to the road ahead of her. It was a nice sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing, and the flowers seemed more vibrant today. The people walking on the street were smiling and had a bounce in their step. Cal sighed and smiled herself. Then, a movement caught her eye. She turned to her husband and saw him with his head out the window like a dog.  
  
"Goku!" She said trying to supress a laugh. Goku brought his head back within the vehicle and looked at her. His face was beaming and he panted heavilly.  
  
"It feels so good hun! You should try it! It's so exhilirating!" Goku gasped, his face done up in the comical and classic Son grin.  
  
Cal shook her head. "I can't Goku. I'm driving! Besides you could get hurt!" She creased her head in a desperate attempt to look worried and to cover the laugh that was building in her stomach. Knowing it was evident in her eyes, she turned her focus back to the road.  
  
"Oh come on. You know I won't get hurt. And it's sooo fun..." He looked longingly back at the window. He turned his pleading eyes back to his wife.  
  
"I know it is Goku, and I know you enjoy it, but you're going to give Goten bad ideas." Goku looked into the backseat where the three passengers were deeply immersed in conversation and were completely oblivious to the situation he was facing.  
  
Sighing in defeat, he looked down at his hands which were resting comfortably on his lap. "OK. I'll stop."  
  
Cal looked guiltily at him. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings. "Tell you what." She said, gesturing to a Dairy Queen on the side of the road. "We'll stop and get ice cream. How does that sound?"  
  
Goku's eyes brightened considerably and he quickly nodded his head and faced the occupants of the backseat. "Guess what guys!! We're getting ice cream!!"  
"Yum!" Gohan said, rubbing his stomach eagerly. "I have been craving ice cream for ages!"  
  
"Me too!" Zoa agreed licking her lips. "Make mine a chocolate chip cookie dough and I'll be happy!"  
  
Gohan looked at her in shock. "That's my favorite too!!"  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Ever since I was old enough to hold a cone!" Gohan smiled. He and Zoa had so much in common. He knew that they were gonna become such good friends!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
0x08 graphic  
0x08 graphic  
[Author's Note: Hee hee hee!! I can sense a definate connection between Gohan and Zoa, can't you? *Snicker* Wasn't Goku cute? I just love him!! If those didn't show up, they were hearts. Anyway, I bet you're wondering if they'll EVER get to the mall! Hee hee! All in due time my dear friend! But first, I have to know if you guys like where this is going! In other words, review!! I'll write more if at least three people review (excluding you Zoa sorry, but please review anyway)!!] 


	4. The Mall

Cal licked her lips at her husband who held two ice cream cones in his grasp, drooling. She noticed the way his eyes were devouring them. 'Well that's ok. As long as he's doing it with his eyes and not his mouth.' Just as the thought popped into her head, Goku rose his mouth to the succulent ice cream encased in the good-tasting pastry cone. "Goku!"  
  
He looked up at her. "Oh Cal…"  
  
"That's mine Goku!"  
  
"But it looks sooo good…" Cal glanced over at his puppy dog eyes and pouting bottom lip, and caved.  
  
"Alright fine. But just a bite and---Goku!"  
  
The ice cream was gone before she even finished her sentence. He looked up at her eyes shining and ice cream smeared on his face. Sighing she shook her head. She could get another one at the mall. "Thanks hun!"  
  
Cal rolled her eyes. "Don't mention it."  
  
  
  
"B-I-NGO B-I-NGO B-I-NGO and Bingo was his name-o!" Cal smiled listening to the singing going on around her. The three kids in the back had begun the song a bit earlier, and now even Goku had joined in.  
  
"Gee that was fun!" Goten was fairly bouncing up and down on his seat. "Can we sing it again?"  
  
"Not right now squirt. We're almost at the Mall! Can you see it?" Gohan pointed to a large orange building. The words 'ORANGE STAR CITY COUNTRY MALL' were spread over the doorway in big red letters.  
  
Goten strained to see over the front seat, but his seatbelt held him back. Giving up, he sulked back into the plush blue seat. "No."  
  
"Oh well. That's o.k. We're almost there anyways! You can see it when we get out." Zoa reassured him, flashing him a smile.  
  
Cal smiled. This sure was going to be a fun day! She could feel it! As she pulled into the parking lot and parked the van, she felt something wet hit the back of her head, followed almost immediately by the van shaking with laughter. She felt around in her long, silky hair, and grasped something small, squishy and…wet? 'Hm.' She whipped her head around and glared into the back of the van. Her eyes focussed on the laughing Gohan whose eyes widened.  
  
"Don't look at me!" He said waving his palms at her in protest.  
  
Cal's eyes narrowed at the very back seat where Goten was in hysterics. "Goten?" she accused.  
  
"…yah mom?"  
  
"Did you spit a spitball at me?" Her eyes narrowed as the van erupted in hysterics again, and even she had a hard time trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yah I did! You should have seen your face! It was ju-."  
  
"Goten."  
  
He looked down at his knees guiltily. "I'm sorry mommy. It was just a joke."  
  
Cal couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed heartily, to the surprise of everyone in the van. Goten looked up at her, his big eyes barely visible over the back of the seat. "I know honey! And I'm not going to punish you, just don't do it again, ok?"  
  
Goten smiled faintly. "Ok."  
  
"Now who's up for the mall?" Cal asked cheerfully climbing out of the van.  
  
"Yah!" Everyone followed her example and soon they were entering the huge mall filled with many department stores.  
  
"Alright. Zoa, Gohan, you are free to roam wherever, just meet us at the food court in two hours so we can eat and go swimming together." Gohan and Zo nodded at Cal who continued. "Goku, Goten, you two will come with me. Goten, always hold on to mommy's hand and NO spitballs."  
  
Goten looked up at her with a devilish grin. "Of course not Mommy!" Cal gave him a disapproving look then turned to Goku.  
  
"And that goes for you too. I don't need you running around either you know."  
  
Goku looked shocked. "Whatever makes you think I would wander around?"  
  
"Just so you know. Alright?" She gestured her arm to the inside of the vast ediface. "Now let's go have fun! Zoa? Gohan? We'll see you later! Remember, two hours. Food court."  
  
"Yes Mom. We've got it!" Gohan rolled his eyes at his step-mom who rolled back. After bidding the adults and little brat good-bye, Gohan turned to Zoa. "What should we do first?"  
  
"I think we should go find me some clothes. I really need new shoes…" Zoa pointed to her feet and Gohan noticed that her shoes were a little worn.  
  
"Yea, I would too, but I don't think that they have anything I like…"  
  
"Oh sure they will! We just have to get you something that looks good on you!" Zoa caught Gohan off guard as she contemplated what sort of clothing would look good on Gohan's tall, athletic body.  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
Zoa smiled her gorgeous smile. "Come on! We are going to have some GREAT fun today! I can feel it!"  
  
Looking into Zoa's eyes, Gohan knew it was true. They were going to have fun today, even if he had to try on all sorts of clothes. He smiled back. "What the hey! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm…what do you think Goku? The red, or the green…" Cal contemplated half to herself as her husband and son lay sprawled down on the waiting chairs in the clothing store. Not getting an answer, Cal turned from studying the tank tops and found her husband asleep on the chair with their son on his lap. She grinned inwardly. 'Awwww now ain't that cute!'  
  
As much as she hated to wake the two sleeping beauty's, they had to go. She quickly made her choice, picking a pale purple tank top instead of her earlier choices. Then, she walked over to her slumbering husband and poked him slightly. He squirmed, then slept again.  
  
Cal frowned a bit and tried again, poking harder this time. He squirmed, then slept again. She grit her teeth in frustration. "Of all the-," She stopped and an evil smile crossed her face. She glanced around the small store and, when she was sure of their privacy, gave Goku a sweet, soft kiss. He stirred once more, and then his eyes fluttered open innocently in the way that never failed to stop her heart mid-beat.  
  
"Wh-wha?" His face was puzzled and groggy with sleep.  
  
  
  
"Shhh-," Goku followed his wife's gaze to their sleeping child in Goku's  
  
arms. A look of understanding crossed Goku's face momentarily as he carefully stood up, cradling Goten in his arms. "Let's not wake him." Cal whispered softly into Goku's ear.  
  
Goku sighed and looked up into Cal's face with teary eyes. "But Cal, I wanted to get some more ice cream!"  
  
All of a sudden Goten shot up. "I want ice cream too!"  
  
Laughing, Cal picked Goten up gently into her arms and smiled into his cheery, sleepy face. "Alright alright we'll go. But first-" Cal placed Goten back on the ground beside his father and stepped back. "Which shoes would look better with these tank tops?" She said, holding up two black pairs of shoes that looked pretty much identical. Laughing nervously, Goku and Goten fell over anime style. 


End file.
